greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 29
Synopsis for "The Outsiders War, Book 4: The Prague Offensive" Four years ago, the girl Emiko had asked Simon Lacroix what had happened to her mother. Uncomfortably, Simon explained that she had died when she was a baby. She knew, though, that he was lying when he said she'd got sick, and demanded the truth. Sighing, Simon admitted that her mother had been a beautiful woman named Shado, and a bad man named Robert Queen had murdered her, robbing him of his one true love. This was also a lie. He told her that after killing Shado, Robert Queen had tried to kidnap Emiko, but Simon had killed him and avenged the girl's mother. Still, Robert's son Oliver Queen would come for them unless they stopped him first. That is why they train each other to kill. That is why the Outsiders protect them. Hearing all this, Emiko determined for herself that she wanted to kill Oliver Queen; to avenge her mother. Now, Simon has staged a coup in the Outsiders, killing Golgotha of the Spear Clan and declaring that it is time for the Outsiders to rise. Four boats are waiting for the four remaining pure clans, each with a payload that will bring Europe to its knees. From that chaos, the Outsiders will rise and offer protection and stabilities with Stellmoor International as their front. Unfortunately, Kodiak of the Shield Clan has fallen to the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen is coming for them, and Shado may be with him. Unnoticed by Simon, though, Emiko overhears his every word. Meanwhile, Oliver has since left the island, and promises himself never to return there again. All of the things he learned there have shaken him to his core. So much so, that he abandoned both Shado and the father he had thought dead there. He is sure they will find a way off the island, but at this point, he doesn't care if they do the Robert Queen he met there is not his father not anymore. According to Shado, the Outsiders were working out of Prague, and upon arriving, he discovered she was right. After breaking up an under-aged sex ring, he managed to squeeze word of the Spear Clan's plans from a pimp. Following that lead, he now waits at the waterfront for his chance to give the Outsiders something big to get their attention. He uses a newly designed Thunderclap Arrow to distract them before taking the thugs down, and demanding to know where the Outsiders are hiding. Contemptuously, the thug spits that the Outsiders are all around them, and Oliver looks up to see that the men he stopped weren't the Spear Clan the Spear Clan had been watching him the whole time. Quite surrounded, Oliver confidently launches an Umbrella arrow into the air, which, after reaching its pinnacle, explodes into several arrows, raining fire down on his enemies. In the confusion, he gets hold of one of the Spear Clan, and demands to know where Komodo is hiding. Unperturbed, the man readily gives up the name of the Cathedral, but warns that all Oliver will find there is death. Before he can get any more answers, one of the man's compatriots skewers him with a spear, stopping his mouth. After pinning the killer with another arrow, Oliver stops to investigate what the Spear Clan had been doing before he showed up. To his horror, he discovers that they had gathered a shipment of Sarin Gas. Worriedly, Oliver realizes that the stakes are much higher. He must find the Cathedral. Meanwhile, in Seattle, Naomi Singh and John Diggle act against Henry Fyff's wishes, and enter Billy Tockman's front for his criminal organization at The Clock King clock shop. Diggle explains that Tockman owes him a favor from years back. After brazenly walking right in and demanding to see the Clock King, Tockman is unimpressed to see Diggle, demanding to know what he wants. John explains that they have a mutual interest in taking down Richard Dragon. Tockman responds that Dragon seems to be untouchable. He already took down two of his rivals without the help of any muscle. Tockman himself had only managed to stay alive by bringing in more muscle from the east coast. John points out that while they may play for different teams, the city belongs to everyone not one bastard. Suspiciously, Tockman suggests that he might know of Richard Dragon's weakness, but is hesitant to help a friend of the Green Arrow. To Naomi's surprise, John offers a deal: if Billy helps them now, in the Green Arrow's absence, the Arrow will leave Billy alone when he returns. Though Tockman is a criminal, he does at least live by a code of ethics that precludes cop killing and civilian deaths. Though he expects the plan will get them both killed, Tockman shakes John's hand and makes it a deal. Back at the Cathedral, Emiko confronts Simon about his lie. She now knows that her mother has been alive all this time. Simon has no time to calm her before Onyx warns him that their perimeter has been breached via the roof. Oliver Queen must have arrived. Simon hurriedly explains to Emiko that Shado is a dangerous woman, and that if she'd found out Emiko was still alive, she would have come to kill her and now, that is exactly what's happening. She and the Green Arrow are coming to take her from him and kill her. As Oliver approaches, Emiko insists that she wants to kill him. Soon, Oliver is overrun by the spear and arrow clans, and dragged to the feet of Onyx, who is unimpressed by his attempt to overcome them on his own. Staunchly, Oliver responds that whatever plan they'd had involving the Sarin gas has been thwarted by now. Smirking, she responds that the Sarin was only the Spear Clan's payload. There were three other shipments, one for each of the other pure clans that Oliver failed to stop. Even still, Komodo warns her not to underestimate the Green Arrow. Seeing Simon, Oliver warns him not to let this madness continue beyond even the realm of vendetta. In response, Emiko aims an arrow at Oliver's head, and demands to know where her mother is. Confused, Oliver tries to explain that Komodo has lied to her, but Emiko interrupts, claiming that Robert and Oliver Queen corrupted Shado and turned her against her own daughter and Simon. Oliver tries to counter by revealing that he is really Emiko's brother, but Komodo calls it a lie, and commands Emiko to end Oliver's life. Tears streaming down her face, Emiko drops her bow, and admits that she can't do it. Grunting, Komodo raises his own bow to do it himself. Feeling victorious, Oliver taunts that Simon has at least failed to ruin Emiko completely. Annoyed, Komodo looses the arrow, piercing through Oliver's brain. Appearing in "The Outsiders War, Book 4: The Prague Offensive" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Apparent Death) Supporting Characters *John Diggle *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff Villains *The Outsiders **Komodo **Emiko Lacroix **Fist Clan ***Onyx **Spear Clan ***Golgotha (Appears as Corpse Only) *Billy Tockman Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Prague **The Cathedral *Seattle Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-29 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_29 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-29-the-outsiders-war-book-4-the-prague/4000-446950/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)